Memory Lane
by Scorpionfanforever
Summary: Walter chuckled at the memory, he sometimes missed moments like that... Walter goes down memory lane with Cabe One-Shot


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own CBS**

* * *

Walter trembled as he walked through the brown door into the garage. He walked over and stopped at the edge of the red leather couch, and fell forward. He was so exhausted from the mission. He heard the door close and looked upward to see Cabe, "What a long day."

Walter nodded and pulled of a brown fuzzy blanket that was hanging off the couch. He draped the blanket over him and turned to his side. The rain hit the ceiling of the garage making it loud in the room. "I wish I did not take this security job."

Cabe chuckled, "How were you supposed to know?"

Walter put his face into the leather couch and moaned into it. He hasn't felt this way since he was 16. Walter closed his eyes, he felt like he was about to pass out. He heard Cabe's footsteps walk across the room, into the rear of the garage, "I am going to make me something to eat, want anything?

Walter pushed himself up and wrapped the brown blanket around him. He walked over to the stairs, "Thank you but I think I will go on, I am going to head upstairs." He slowly walked up them to the loft. He was so exhausted, the team had to go on a simple security job that turned out to be someone trying to break into the bank. It took them all day to catch the man. Walter walked past the small kitchen in the loft. After the mission, Happy and Toby went on a date and Sylvester and Ralph went to a Super Fun Guy convention. Walter walked into his bedroom and close the door behind him. He laid the brown blanket on his bed and walked over to his dark wooden dresser. Walter pulled out a light grey short sleeve shirt and blue and black pajama pants. He stripped out of his blue button up and pants. He put on his pajamas and place his dirty clothes in a black hamper. A huge flash showed outside his sleeping room window with a loud rumble. He walked over to the light switch and flipped it off. He walked over to his bed, and drew back the comforter. Another flash hit, the growl was louder than the other one. He laid down in his bed and put the brown and cream colored comforter over him. The thunder became louder, making Walter smile at the old memory when he used to be afraid of lightning…

" _ **Walter, don't worry… you will be ok," Mrs. O'Brien told her 6-year-old son, who hid under the coffee table.**_

" _ **But, the lightning might strike me!"**_

 _ **She chuckled, "Come here." He crawled out from under the coffee table and sat next to his mom on the brown-leather couch. She wrapped an arm around her son whose head was hidden in her side, "You know…" She gently rubbed his back, "Every time lightning strikes and the thunder rumbles, it means that God is bowling."**_

 _ **Her son looked up at her, "I thought a lightning strike is an electric discharge between the atmosphere and an earth-bound object?"**_

 _ **Mrs. O'Brien looked at her son with wide eyes, "How do you know that?"**_

" _ **I read one of Megan's science books."**_

 _ **She softly laughed, "You are going to be a very smart boy Walter… I can feel it."**_

Walter chuckled at the memory, he sometimes missed moments like that. Another flash hit making the thunder louder. The rain began to hit the roof harder. "There is no way I am going to sleep." With that thought Walter got up and grabbed the brown blanket. He opened his bedroom door and walked into the little living room. He turned off the lights and he sat down on the brown-leather couch that faced the window. He heard the door open. He twisted around to see Cabe with two coffee cups, "Want some coffee?"

Walter smiled, "Yes Please." Cabe knew him so well, he walked over to Walter and handed him a coffee cup. Cabe sat down next to Walter and took a sip of his cup of coffee.

The rain turned into hail, making the hail sound like gunshots when it hits the roof. "Do you ever get sleep this time of year?"

Walter chuckled, "Yes, but only when I go and stay in a hotel room." Another flash appeared out the windowpane of the living room.

"You know what?" Cabe turned to face Walter, "The hail reminds me of your first mission."

"It wasn't hailing though?"

Cabe laughed, "Not the hail but the sound it is making on the roof."

Walter nodded his head slowly, and began thinking about his first mission…

 _ **Cabe tackled Walter to the ground, "GET DOWN!" Gunshots filled the air. Cabe rolled off him and took off to army crawl to a blue rustic-metal building, with Walter close behind. Cabe leaned against the building and drew out his gun. He began to shoot back as Walter finally made it to him.**_

 _ **Walter spoke in his Irish accent, "I thought Homeland said that we were clear?" He was still trying his best to catch an American accent so kids at his school would stop making fun of him.**_

 _ **Cabe grunted, "Well, I guess they were wrong." Walter nodded and put his black backpack in front of him. He unzipped it and drew out a blue diamond, "At least we got the missing diamond back."**_

 _ **Cabe nodded and felt his gun click, "Dang it!"**_

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **I have no ammo." Cabe leaned back against the building. The gunshots stopped. Walter looked at his mentor trying to determine out what to do. Two men appeared carrying a gun, with a wicked smile on their faces.**_

 _ **On the spur of the moment, out of nowhere a black car with red and blue flashing lights appeared. The car stopped 10 feet away from the man. Two male homeland agents hopped out with a gunman, "GET ON THE GROUND!" The two-gunman dropped their guns and knelt with their hands on their heads, making Walter and Cabe sigh in relief.**_

"That was a crazy day," Cabe took another sip of his coffee.

Walter nodded in agreement, "It was…" Walter looked out the window to see the hail had stopped, but it was still raining hard.

Cabe laughed, "I still recall how excited you were."

Walter began to laugh, "Well it was my first mission, so I would be a little excited."

Cabe looked at Walter, "You kept asking me if we could go yet."

"Ok… ok I was really excited." The two men chuckled, "Hey Cabe?"

"Yes Walter?"

"Thanks for going down memory lane with me."

Cabe smiled at Walter, "You're welcome son… It is good to remember who we are while we're reaching our dreams."

Walter gratefully returned the smile, "Thanks Cabe." Walter came up his coffee "To family."

Cabe hit his cup against Walter's cup, "To family." They both took a sip of their coffee. Cabe lifted his cup and hit Walter in the head, "That's for all those times you kept asking me over and over if we could go yet."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this One-shot :) I will update Protector soon! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
